


Happy Birthday, Babygirl

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Long One Shot, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: I have a birthday soon and I wondered whether you could write something with Ramsay Bolton (preferably school!AU with smut because I freaking loved Halloween one-shot) making fem!reader a b-day gift? Thank you xxRamsay makes plans out something for your birthday. He makes you a gift, and it leads into very naughty things.





	Happy Birthday, Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work isn't a part of a series or anything. It is a one-shot. However, there is a work that takes previous to this one. You don't have to read the previous work to understand this one. But if you want to, it's a Halloween one-shot called The Dreadfort. ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/12518224 ) They're both related.
> 
> Please enjoy the smutty smut smut!

Wednesday Afternoon. 3pm. West High School. Your Locker.

You opened your locker door to collect your things to go home. You put two textbooks and three notebooks into your bag and zipped it up. Then, your locker closed before you. You looked at a cut-up hand which was connected to an arm with a sharpie-written note on it that said ‘babygirl was here’. 

“Hi you,” you smiled at Ramsay. Ramsay smiled back and kissed you passionately.

“I hate that we only have one class together,” he said. “I miss you all morning, and then I only see you for history and then you’re gone again.” He grabbed your hand and both of you walked out together towards his used car. 

“It could be worse, we could have zero classes together,” you noted. He nodded and stared off in the distance. “What’s wrong?”

You looked in the same direction to see your ex-boyfriend glaring at the two of you. His hands were in his pockets and his two friends were trying to smoke and old cigarette they had found. Ramsay’s eyes never left his.

“Hey, we’re together now, remember?” you nudged him. “You don’t need to worry about him anymore.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” you watched Ramsay play with his switchblade. “He acts like I’m the villain here. Like I took you away from him.”

“Well, you did threaten to cut his throat open if he didn’t do as you said.”

“He cheated on you.”

“You smeared your own blood on his face.”

“He fucking deserved it, the fucking cunt,” Ramsay opened his passenger side door and let you in. He went over to the other side and turned on the car. “Let’s not talk about him anymore. Let’s talk about how someone’s birthday is in two days.” He smiled and rubbed your knee.

“I told you that we don’t have to make a big deal out of this.”

“And I told you that I’m not a very good listener,” Ramsay’s smirk cut into your stomach. Even after the haunted house and the first date, he still gave you butterflies. “I’m planning something.”

“No, please no parties,” you told him concerned. He shook his head.

“It’s not a party. Besides, I hate everyone except you. I don’t do parties. This is something for just you and me, alright?” You nodded your head.

“So, what are we doing then?”

Ramsay hummed. “It’s a surprise. All I need you to do is be ready at 6pm on Friday. I’ll pick you up then.”

“What? Well, that’s not fair,” you scoffed. Ramsay’s car pulled up to your house.

“Babygirl, when did I ever say I was fair?” Ramsay teased as he kissed your cheek goodbye. You left still playfully scowling at him. Ramsay had been so sweet to you ever since you two had started going out. You knew his reputation at school, and you knew where he got those cuts and bruises.

He wasn’t the friendliest person at school, but he wasn’t the ‘lone wolf school shooter’ either. He was better than that. He wouldn’t waste a single breath on anyone there, but for some reason he was always breathless around you. 

After your first date with him, he told you that he loved you. When he first kissed you at school, people started rumors about the two of you. Your ex spat out how he tapped that first, and Ramsay could get sloppy seconds. Ramsay then punched his nose and keyed his car. He was intense, vicious, and somewhat off, but you felt the same.

You logged onto your laptop to do homework, but you ended up searching Ramsay’s Facebook, twitter, etc. for any hints of what he could be planning. 

Friday Evening. 5:55pm. Your House. Front Door.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore an oversized sweater with a miniskirt and tights with brand new shoes that your aunt had bought you.

You took several selfies because dammit you felt cute and it needed to be documented until you heard three loud knocks at the door. Before you could get to it, your father opened the door.

“Mr. Bolton,” he greeted Ramsay. 

“Evening, sir,” Ramsay smirked. “And how are you this evening?”

“Fine,” your father wasn’t the biggest fan of the Boltons, particularly Roose and Ramsay. Roose had been one of the most successful lawyers on the northern side of the city. However, Roose bribed and lied his way to get there. Ramsay…well, Ramsay was self-explanatory. 

“Good, I’ve come to fetch your daughter for the evening,” Ramsay attempted to look at you until your father blocked the way.

“Dad!” you called out to him.

“Listen here, boy,” your father invaded Ramsay’s space. Ramsay still smiled at him. You knew he was probably thinking of different ways to maim your father. “That’s my girl. Respect her. Take good care of her. Understand?”

“I understand,” Ramsay smiled. Next thing you knew, Ramsay tied a blindfold on you and took away your phone. He drove down and up streets. Lefts, rights, and you could have sworn at least one illegal u-turn.

“Where are we going?” you asked him. 

“Somewhere.”

“Somewhere? Somewhere is not a place.”

“Somewhere over the rainbow is place,” Ramsay pointed out. You could hear him smirking and you wanted to punch his arm. You felt the car slow down and come to a stop. “Wait here.”

Ramsay came around the car, opened the door, and took your hand. He guided you out of the car and towards to wherever he took you. You didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary, but you did feel concrete underneath your shoes.

You heard a clinking of keys, and then a door creaking open. Your shoes heard hardwood floor and the air felt cold, but you were definitely inside somewhere. Ramsay kept leading you forward until you heard another door open and you felt more cold air.

“We’re here,” he told you. He carefully took off your blindfold and you opened your eyes and gasped. Plants were overgrown from their pots and planters. Vines stretched to the glass ceiling. None of the glass was broken, but it was weathered and old. String lights were hung strategically throughout the greenhouse. In the center of it all was an old mattress with blankets a pillows tossed onto it. 

You walked towards the set-up. “An abandoned greenhouse?” 

“Sort of,” Ramsay shrugged and smiled. “I’ve been keeping my eye on this place for a while. I know you didn’t want a party, so I thought it would be nice to be somewhere alone together.”

“You set this all up for me?”

Ramsay nodded his head, and set down his bag. He took out a small box. It was narrow and thin. “And I did this.” 

You took the small box and opened it. Pink tissue paper and something smelling of roses greeted you. As soon as you unwrapped it, you took it out. It was your own switchblade. The handle was a light pink and the silver was polished. You pressed the button and it revealed the blade. It was sharp and you could see your reflection in the side. You flipped it over to other side to see the word ‘BabyGirl’ engraved into it.

“I know it’s not a conventional gift for a girl, but I put a lot of work into it. I really wanted you to have just like mine, and I—

Your lips met Ramsay’s which caught him by shock. Your arms wrapped around his neck and into his hair. Ramsay’s body went back on the mattress letting you take control. Ramsay kissed you back with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. One hand went immediately to your chest, the other went around your neck. He held on tight.

Your mouth moved against his, and your tongue went into his mouth. You were surprised by how much control he was letting you have. After all the times he defended you, where he dominated, or where he sassed or teased you, Ramsay let you do as you pleased.

Ramsay’s fingers trailed along the edges of your oversized sweater. He pulled it over your head, and you continued to kiss him, barely allowing him to breathe. His hands went down to your skirt. Tugging and pulling at it. He wanted you to take it off, but you had a better idea.

You took the switchblade and pointed it to his neck. The blade barely touched his throat. You straddled him.  
“Baby girl,” he growled. “You plan to use that on me?”

“Unless you take your shirt off than yes, I plan to,” you teased him. Ramsay moved up, forcing you to get off of him. He slipped off his shirt. His toned abs had a few cuts on them. You stood up. Ramsay’s hands went under your skirt and two of his fingers rested on your opening. You put the blade on his throat again. “Did I say it was okay to touch there?”

“No, you didn’t,” Ramsay smirked. “You gonna punish me for that?” You felt tension building up. You wanted to pierce his flesh so badly, but you also wanted him to disobey you. Ramsay was impatient, and his two finger inserted inside of you. He petted the walls of your vagina, and a wetness started to drip through your underwear.

You kissed Ramsay again, and started to unzip his pants. They fell to the ground, and his bulge was showing. He was clearly enjoying this. Your hand ran over it, feeling how big he was. Ramsay’s fingers left your panties and went into his mouth.

“Oh no,” he moaned. “You taste good.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked him.

“That means I’m afraid I’m going to have to disrespect daddy’s little girl,” Ramsay started to rip at your skirt. The fabric tore stitch by stitch. 

“You want to do bad things to me?”

“God, fuck yes I do,” Ramsay’s mouth salivated at the thought of you. You held out the blade to him. 

“Take your clothes off,” you threatened. Ramsay took off the rest of his clothes. His hands ready to grab you. You placed the blade at the side of his head. The tip pierced the flesh below his ear. You saw red drip down his neck.

“Let me have you,” he told you. His blue eyes piercing you. “Let me at it.”

You hummed, smirking. “I don’t know if you’re worthy of me.” You laughed in his face. Ramsay’s blade came at your throat faster than you anticipated. His smirk grew, but you kept a straight face.

“Don’t tease me, babygirl,” Ramsay said as his blade ripped open your tights giving him access to your panties. “Give me what I want.” 

His blade touched you down there. Your blade touched his throat. It appeared you both were at an impasse. Ramsay’s eyes widened when your blade pressed into his skin.

“I’ll give you what you want when you give me what I want. It’s my birthday, not yours,” you put him in his place. 

“Tell me,” he immediately said. Your eyes pointed down, and he went to work. Ramsay took off the remnants of your skirt and tore your tights open more. He stretched your panties away from your skin, and his blade cut that open too. 

His tongue played with your clit first, circling around it. His tongue then explored your folds. He sucked and bit you earning him moans and squeals from you. Ramsay’s mouth then licked you back and forth creating more wetness from you. You were dripping, some of it went down your legs. 

He pushed you down on the mattress. Ramsay’s body towered over you and before you could say anything, he put his blade at your throat and his dick inside of you. 

“Ramsay!” you screamed and then giggled. He felt good. Ramsay thrusted inside of you using one hand on you to keep you still. You felt how hard he was. He moved within you so hard. There was nothing gentle or sweet about him anymore. He threw his blade away and pulled your hair, earning him more name calling from you. “Ugh, fuck me harder.”

“With pleasure,” he responded by increasing his speed. Ramsay bent over you more. You bit his ear, increasing pain to the torn flesh more. He groaned and fucked you harder. You felt your release coming. It bubbled up inside of you. 

You thought of your fluids dripping on your legs. You thought of Ramsay filling your hole and fucking it over and over. Ramsay pulled your hair more and groaned into your ar. “Cum for me, birthday girl. Fucking do it, cum for me.”

You felt yourself unwind and your eyes roll back. Your legs shook, and waves of pleasure went over your whole body. Feeling your release, Ramsay pulled out and released himself all over you. Your stomach covered in his cum. Ramsay collapsed next to you and both of you tried to catch your breath. The blood below Ramsay’s ear was drying. Your sweat-covered bodies felt the cold air again. 

“Happy birthday,’ Ramsay said in between gasps for air. You turned to him and kissed his cut.

“Thank you,” you told him.

“Did you like your present?” he asked.

“Which one?” you giggled. Ramsay caught on and laughed with you. You turned your body to his and kissed him gently on his jawline. Your bodies entangled on the mattress in the greenhouse.


End file.
